Saying Goodbye
by Marie Writer
Summary: Nothing really... just a thought I had for no real reason. What if Emma's gun had some sentimental value to it that's why she was so insistent on getting it back... and even when it was broken she brought it with her. Just a little Emma and Graham cute-ness. T to be safe - Updated


X.x.X.x

Emma sat in silence, away from everyone else… a lot like Aurora. Mary Margaret - Snow White, her mother, was busy talking with Mulan about where to go and how to get there. It seemed now that she and Aurora finally had something in common, they weren't helpful to their quest so they just sat on the sidelines, waiting for orders, and tried not to mess anything up.

She looked at the broken revolver in her hand and had to force herself not to let the meaning of it being destroyed get to her. To be honest she felt as broken as the revolver was now.

It was the last thing she had of Graham's and now it was gone… just like he was.

She held it in both of her hands, fingering the cool metal with care. She remembered the day she took it as her own; it was the day after his death, she had walked into the Sheriffs Office to start work as deputy, about to run for Sheriff, and there it was. Just sitting on his desk, still in the holster, was his revolver. She had picked it up and held it in her hand, feeling the weight, her mind was flashing with memories of his last moments... moments he had spent with her, until he drew his last breath. Seconds later the phone rang with a request for her to investigate a suspicious person, she left in a whirl to do her job and it wasn't until she had gotten to the scene that she realized she had taken it with her, she had it ever since.

And now she had let it get destroyed. Emma felt tears start to prick at her eyes and she huffed in an attempt to hold the tears and lump in her throat back.

"You okay?" The voice cut through the silence of the night like a knife and it made her jump. Still lost in her thoughts the voice startled her and her first reaction was to raise her weapon… which was now useless because of her own actions. There was a soft laugh in response to her jump, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me… just… _startled_ me." She defended and looked up at her warrior mother, Snow White. Even after the months that had gone by, Emma couldn't believe that she was the same age as her mother... curses were a funny thing. She couldn't help but wonder if the whole town was sent back to the Enchanted Forest, like they were... if she would become a child again vs the woman she is today.

"Alright…" She looked down at the broken gun and frowned, "What happened?" She knew that Emma was especially attached to the weapon but wasn't entirely sure why.

"Oh," Emma let out an airy laugh and shrugged, "Ogre stepped on it or something... it's" She let out a long sigh, "useless, really."

"I'm sorry," Seeing her daughters wet eyes she tilted her head to the side. "Was it special?"

Emma clenched her jaw and looked away from her mother, "Not really." She shrugged but she was certain that her hesitation to reply was a dead give away to her white lie.

Snow smiled sadly and put her hand on Emma's bare shoulder, still coat-less from giving it to Princess Aurora. "We should keep moving…" She said softly holding out her hand to the blond.

Emma looked up at her before nodding, though not taking her hand. "Yeah…" she sighed and looked back down at the gun. "Alright… I'll be right there."

Snow nodded once before taking her leave, joining Mulan again up front.

Emma stood, still holding the gun out in front of her and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Graham." She whispered and placed the gun on the log she'd been sitting on.

As she walked away she felt like she was leaving a part of her behind. She never did let go of Graham and their last moments together. Walking away from him now was no easier than it had been the day of his funeral. Emma felt heavy as she walked, still a good few paces behind the other girls she was safe to utter out a few shaky breaths as she controlled her emotions. Graham was never coming back and to hold on to a revolver that he used was like holding onto a sprinkle from a donut that you ate you really enjoyed... it wasn't going to bring him back, just make his death harder for her to get over.

Emma wiped at her cheeks to rid herself of tear tracks as she jogged to catch up with the other three women, casting one last glance at the shining metal she wondered silently if there was any chance he could be trapped in this strange world, his home world.

A voice called her name to get her attention back at the road ahead, as she walked beside Aurora she looked up at the tall trees and the sun shining through the leaves, feeling a sense of peace finally.

Still she couldn't help but hope that Graham could be alive due to some sort of wonderful magic, so she sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening that she would find him… alive somewhere.

That maybe… just maybe in a world filled with magic that miracles could happen.

X.x.X.x


End file.
